


Mahanon Lavellan x Cullen Rutherford Collection

by ChildOfSolace



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Bi Cullen is canon (just because they didn't have time to animate it doesn't mean it's not), Fluff, Iron Bull/Dorian pavus - Freeform, M/M, Oneshot collection
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-17 20:34:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29598387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChildOfSolace/pseuds/ChildOfSolace
Summary: What it says on the title. Each chapter will have its own summary.
Relationships: Male Lavellan/Cullen Rutherford
Kudos: 4





	1. Banner

  


  


**꧁ღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღ꧂**

#    
Mahanon Lavellan x Cullen Rutherford Collection


	2. "I'm not bait!"

Cullen sighed as he continued to reread a report regarding Red Templars at the storm coast that needs addressing. In truth, however, he had already reviewed the document front and back, possibly even discuss it without notes to read from. 

But as it were, Josephine and Leliana were discussing matters regarding the Winter Palace and their favorite topic of the ' _game._ ' He figured to attempt appearing occupied, so as to delay them pulling him into it. He was certain he was going to drag him into it when the start the meeting once the Inquisitor arrives.

And did the commander wish the elf would arrive, which explained why he was looking expectantly to the door more so than the other two. Mahanon's caravan from the Hinterlands half an hour ago. Much as they wanted to let him get a longer rest, there are certain things that need addressing before it piles up with more matters to deal with later. They gave him thirty minutes for a quick down time. Cullen had to resist seeking him out, because he didn't want to distract the elf. 

The elf wouldn't mind the distraction if it was in the form of his lover, but Cullen did want Mahanon to get the rest he needs and deserve.

All three heads raised when they heard the sound of doors opening, followed by a tired yawn before the Inquisitor smiled at them, a lazy arm raised in greeting.

"Inquisitor, we were—"

"Eagerly awaiting your presence." Leliana interjected, and with a playful tone, she added. "Some of us, more than others."

The commander turned to her, looking defensive. "I wasn't—" 

"Aw, so you mean to say you didn't miss me like I missed you?" Mahanon feigned hurt, crossing his arms. "After all, I've been gone scouting the Hinterlands for days..."

"I, I mean, I was..." Cullen quickly back tracked, in alarm. "That is, I did. It's just..." He frowned when the elf's expression broke into one of amusement as he laughed, and realized he was being messed with.

Before he could make a disapproving comment, Mahanon came over to give him a brief kiss on the cheek. The Commander's ear turned pink, whilst the two women in the room observed the two as the would nobles for the ' _Game_ ' they found amusement in. Cullen grunted, trying to will away his blush while maintaining eye contact with the Inquisitor. With Mahanon smiling at him in such a mischievous way, it was a hard feat to accomplish. 

"Moving forward," The brunette of the group interjects, seemingly having mercy on the commander. Although knowing her own penchant for gossip, Cullen didn't trust. "Now that we are all present, let us begin." The ambassador smiled, and by the looking she was making, the blond started to inexplicably dread the next words to come out of her mouth. "I have requests for information on your lineage from a few..." Josephine paused, considering a tactful term. A smirking was playing on her lips betraying her amusement in what she attempted pass on as a professional report. "... ' _Interested_ ' parties at the Winter palace."

Cullen scrunched up his nose, "Andraste preserve me!" The elf didn't even attempt to stop his snickering. The commander threw him a dirty look before addressing the ambassador. "Feel free to use those ' _requests_ ' as kindling.

"No," Leliana refutes, smiling mischievously. "I shall take them. I want to know who pines for our commander. We can use this to our advantage."

Cullen was too indignant to notice Mahanon's own expression of distaste regarding the notion. "I'm not bait!"

"Hush." The Spymaster hummed a sound between a giggle and playfully sing-song. "Just look pretty."

Seeing the opportune moment to tease the commander, Mahanon let his grimace fall and shift to a grin towards the blond even as he was addressing Leliana in his next remark. "He is pretty though, ' _looking_ ' the part comes naturally." he said in a disguised lazy drawl, with a husky undertone of suggestive nature. "but I suppose that would be considered a bias opinion coming from me."

""We..." Cullen swallowed thickly, frowning into an almost pout as he tried not to pout petulantly at the Inquisitor. "We have work to do." He insisted, shaking his head. 

Leliana chuckled. "Of course." She said. "Need to get this all settled, sooner the better, so the Inquisitior could get a longer, much needed rest."

"Preferably with a companion," Mahanon grinned, "assuming he isn't busy."

Cullen released a breath once more. "Andraste Preserve me..."


	3. Bi Cullen Rewrites: "First sight"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The good looking one

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Bi-Cullen Rewrites Sequence**
> 
> **1\. First Sight**  
>  2\. Meeting Again  
> 3\. Not here for a lecture  
> 4\. Anything I should know?  
> 5\. In My Heart  
> 6\. Aftermath  
> 7\. Becoming Inquisitor  
> 8\. Do you ever sleep?  
> 9\. Checkmate  
> 10\. I Can Endure  
> 11\. Samson and Templars  
> 12\. Take Away  
> 12\. You've Attracted a Following  
> 13\. I love You   
> 14\. What if I don't come back?  
> 15\. I'm Glad You're Here  
> 16\. Marry Me  
> 17\. I don't want to die  
> 18\. The Inquisition

Mahanon stepped back from the impact, after closing yet another of these rifts with the mysterious green mark in his hand. He still didn't understand how he's able to do that. After all, he was a humble hunter. For all intents and purposes, magic was supposed to be out of his realm of specialties. Yet here he was, doing something considered as such. And even more curious, with ease.

"Sealed, as before." Remarked the apostate, Solas if he remembered correctly, as he walked up beside him. The Dalish elf turned towards him, "You are becoming quite proficient at this."

"Let's hope it works on the big one." The dwarf noted as he passed by them

Mahanon shrugged, "Given that I've no knowledge why I have this thing on my hand, I really shouldn't be, least of all at such a short period of time." he said to his kin.

Solas hummed in acknowledgment. "I understand it would be disconcerting, still, we must be grateful. It could've been worse," he said. "What is it that the humans say? Don't look a gift horse in the mouth?"

The Dalish had to concede to that. It is rather fortunate that Solas was able to keep the thing on his hand from killing him. And at least it didn't hurt when he attempted to close these rifts.

"Lady Cassandra," At the sound of the deep voice, Mahanon looked over to the blond man they've rushed to aid seconds earlier. Said man was walking up towards the woman who was still suspicious of him. "you managed to close the rift? Well done."

The stern woman released a begrudging breath, before looking towards him. "Do not congratulate me commander, this is the prisoner's doing." She made it sound like an accusation of crime that Mahanon wondered if a 'Thank-you' was really hard to come by when it came to humans. Especially towards non-human races.

"Is it?" The man looked to the elf now as well, as if just noticing.

Mahanon didn't know what to make of him, except that it at least his expression looked less scornful than that of the woman's. Or perhaps it was just his bias to men, especially good looking ones. And this commander definitely was one. 

Not that it was the time to appreciate that now.

"I hope they're right about you, we've lost a lot of people getting you here."

With a grimace, Mahanon nodded. Regardless of how's been treated as of late, far be it from him to wish death on any innocents. "I'll do what I can." He said, "I can't promise anything, but I'll try my best."

"That's all we can ask." The soft tone did something to him. The red headed Dalish would now much prefer this man accompanying him. "The way to the temple should be clear," The man looked towards Cassandra once more, "Leliana will try to meet you there."

"Then we'd best move quickly. Give us time, commander."

"Maker watch over you—for all our sakes."

Mahanon allowed his eyes to linger on the man a moment longer, assisting a soldier out of the field, before following Solas and the others.


	4. Bi Cullen Rewrites: "Meeting Again"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meeting the Advisors

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Bi-Cullen Rewrites Sequence**
> 
> 1\. First Sight  
>  **2\. Meeting Again**  
>  3\. Not here for a lecture  
> 4\. Anything I should know?  
> 5\. In My Heart  
> 6\. Aftermath  
> 7\. Becoming Inquisitor  
> 8\. Do you ever sleep?  
> 9\. Checkmate  
> 10\. I Can Endure  
> 11\. Samson and Templars  
> 12\. Take Away  
> 12\. You've Attracted a Following  
> 13\. I love You  
> 14\. What if I don't come back?  
> 15\. I'm Glad You're Here  
> 16\. Marry Me  
> 17\. I don't want to die  
> 18\. The Inquisition

"You've met commander Cullen." Without preamble, Cassandra started the introductions. "Leader of the Inquisition's forces."

The blond managed a small smile, "It was only for a moment on the field. I'm pleased you survived."

Mahanon returned the smile in thanks.

Shortly after the establishment of the Inquisition, and his assent to remain to assist the close of the breach, they've been busy spreading the word among other things that this was the first time the Dalish elf would be formally meeting whom Cassandra mentioned would be the three individuals advising him with major decisions. If Mahanon was honest, he figured that the three could make the decisions on their own and he wouldn't mind simply taking orders for them.

Then he figured out why his presence was needed a few seconds after introductions were through.

".... We must approach the rebel mages for help."

"And I still disagree," Said Cullen sharply, his introductory soft smile dropping to a grimace as they got down to business. "The Templars could serve just as well."

Cassandra sighed in exasperation, Mahanon figured this wasn't the first time this argument came up. "We need power, Commander." she said. "Enough power poured into that mark..."

"...Might destroy us all."

With how they were arguing over what possibilities they can take action on, particularly in regards to power the mark on his hand, the elf figured why his input would be necessary. After all, if he was going to be putting his life on the line on a regular basis while he was here, he might as well be actively involved in the decision making.

"You were a Templar?" Mahanon interrupted at one particular subject the Commander brought up, "Er, is that why you seem to have a problem with mages?" He shifted uneasily, all to aware of the staff he found and took ownership shortly before.

Cullen blinked, appearing to be taken aback. "Maker, no. I didn't mean—" He stuttered, rubbing the back of his neck. "I meant no offense. Forgive me for wariness I am unable to prevent at time. Force of habit, it's nothing to personal. Just..."

"Okay, I'll take your word for it, Commander." The elf nodded, and offered a kind smile. "We are on the same side now, right?"

The blond smiled, appearing relieved that he hadn't offended their new ally too bad. "You have my word, Herald."

"Wait... I'm sorry but... Herald?" Mahanon echoed, "I'm a Herald? To what, exactly?"

Josephine seemed to look surprised. "Have you not heard the talk spreading all over Haven?" She queried, "The People are calling you the 'Herald of Andraste.' When you were found shortly after you dropped out from the Fade, those who saw claim they've seen a woman behind you just before the rift closed. They believe it was Andraste. Thus, the title."

"But... I'm an Elf. I mean, rather of a sceptic, but I believe we don't really share similar beliefs."

"Nevertheless, this is the ' _truth_ ' people are clinging onto as of late."

The Dalish elf grimaced. Mahanon could do with all this sudden responsibilities laid on his shoulder without such an ambiguous title laid upon him. "Am I this ' _Herald of Andraste'_ due to the mysterious glowing mark on my hand that closes Rifts?" he asked. "My memory is murky, but I do recall that none of my magical studies included closing tears in the sky. I would suppose a true herald would have more awareness if they were one."

"Rather a disconcerting title, I wouldn't argue with you on that." Cullen remarked, "Unfortunately, even if we try to stop that view from spreading, which we have not by the way..." He trailed off, giving Leliana a pointed look.

The Spymaster did not flinch and maintained eye contact, "I learn information, rumors, among other things. It's not my job to control them." She said firmly, "Nevertheless, people are desperate for a sign of hope. For some, you are that sign."

"And on top of requiring his assistance to help with the Breach, don't you think it's asking too much already to put yet another burden on his shoulders?"

Mahanon stared at the Commander. He didn't know why the man felt strongly about this, though he could wager that it might be friction caused by disagreements argued over in the past. Nevertheless, the elf appreciated that there was someone taken his distraught into consideration.

"Thank you Commander," Mahanon said, nodding towards the man, before addressing the room in general. "However if you think it will help the people, I will relent to the title for now. As I said, murky memory. It could or could not be this ' _Andraste_ '. So long as the Inner Circle is aware that I don't claim to be a Herald, or any other presumed higher power."

Finally, the group seemed to have a collective agreement over that.

"Moving on, a decision in regards to whether we ally with the Rebel Mages or Templars would have to wait." Josephine spoke next. "Seeing as both sides are not inclined to speak with us. With matters that can be dealt with now however..."

**꧁ღღღღღ꧂**

Mahanon sighed deeply once he finally left the War room. He hadn't realized how stuffy it was in there till he took in a breath of fresh air once more. With a few moments to himself, the redheaded elf took time to consider about how things had escalated so much to this extent. What was a mere observation over the human politics ended up with the fate of all Thedas resting on his shoulders.

"Are you all right?"

The elf made a little squeak, before turning towards the man that appeared behind him. When the adjourned the meeting and said they needed to get back to work, Mahanon didn't think he'd be seeing his Advisors until the next War meeting. He forgot to take into account that Cullen was in charge of training the soldiers, and that was evidently the same direction he was headed.

"A little overwhelmed, but that's expected I supposed." Mahanon shrugged. "I'm heading out soon to meet this cleric in a few, thought I would catch some air before then."

Cullen nodded in understanding, "I won't pretend to imagine what you might be going through, but that won't stop me from expressing gratitude." He said. "Considering the initial treatment you were given, it wouldn't be unwarranted if you chose to be less cooperative about this. Yet, you've done the opposite."

"What better way to prove that I'm no criminal?" The elf shrugged, smiling at the man. "While we're on the subject, let me thank you as well."

Cullen raised a brow, "What for?"

"Regarding being a so-called Herald." Mahanon clarified. "I appreciate you speaking in my behalf."

Cullen hummed, "I know a thing or two about following orders blindly," he said. "And now, the importance of following based on independent decisions. I'm learning that people are deserving of that chance."

"Even Mages?"

"Within reason, of course." The Commander replied, with a bit of a smile. "Do forgive me, but I must see to the recruits. By your leave." 

Mahanon nodded once, before being called over by Cassandra, with Varric and Solas waiting at either of her sides. 


	5. Bi Cullen Rewrites: "Not here for a lecture"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cullen is annoyed. Mahanon made it better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Bi-Cullen Rewrites Sequence**
> 
> 1\. First Sight  
> 2\. Meeting Again  
>  **3\. Not here for a lecture**  
>  4\. Anything I should know?  
> 5\. In My Heart  
> 6\. Aftermath  
> 7\. Becoming Inquisitor  
> 8\. Do you ever sleep?  
> 9\. Checkmate  
> 10\. I Can Endure  
> 11\. Samson and Templars  
> 12\. Take Away  
> 12\. You've Attracted a Following  
> 13\. I love You  
> 14\. What if I don't come back?  
> 15\. I'm Glad You're Here  
> 16\. Marry Me  
> 17\. I don't want to die  
> 18\. The Inquisition
> 
> Click the [link](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/skyeknight-conundrum) to redirect to Tumblr for Gifset version

The Commander huffed, thinking that this day could've started out better than it did. He didn't know what peeved him more, being referred by his old title he no longer wanted to be bound to or having to entertain Roderick's complains. That said, he was relieved when the annoying meddler of a man in the form of Chancellor Roderick finally went off and let their conversation drop. More of an argument than a conversation, if he was being plain. He shook his head, and returned to his post to oversee training. 

There should be some Irony that he found it a form of relaxation to watch others fight, after getting out of his own spat.

"You there," Cullen huffed, a disapproving frown on his face. "There's a shield in your hand, block with it! If this man were your enemy, you'd be dead."

Mahanon walked out of the Chantry at the moment the commander of the Inquisition's army was overseeing the soldiers training on the grounds. He walked up to him as the blond man turned to another ranking officer.

"Lieutenant," Cullen started, "don't hold back. The recruits _must_ prepare for a real fight, not a practice one."

"Yes, Commander." An arm to his chest, the soldier bowed, and went on his way just as the elf reached the blond.

Cullen crossed his arms, continuing his observations of the soldiers "We've received a number of recruits—Locals from Haven and some pilgrims." He said without preamble, looking towards the redhead, then added with a tinge of humor coloring his tone, "None made _quite_ the entrance you did."

"I can imagine," Mahanon humored him, "A glowing hand that can close tears in the sky are hard to come by these days."

A chuckle. "Would be less of a burden on a single person if it were common, I suppose." The human noted.

"I'm doing all right, thank you. Knowing about what it's like bearing it, I wouldn't wish it upon anyone else." The Elf affirmed the underlying question.

Cullen pursed his lips, "A gracious sentiment," he said. "We should be thankful that the one who ended up bearing the mark can be so."

"I do what I can," The Elf shrugged, "I'm sure everyone in this Inquisition are pulling their own weight and have enough burden to carry themselves. A perfect example right now." He gestured towards the recruits and the Commander.

Cullen conceded to that point, "I can't deny that, I was recruited to the Inquisition in Kirkwall myself." He said, and started walking across camp as if by reflex. He's been doing this everyday, and he can't observe every single soldier by staying at one spot. Mahanon followed alongside, "I was there during the Mage uprising—I saw the devastation it caused."

"Ser!"

"Cassandra sought a solution," Cullen continued, undeterred as he accepted the report from the soldier. "When she offered me a position, I left the Templars to join her cause. Now it seems we face something far worse."

Mahanon couldn't help but snort, and Cullen raised a brow at that. The Elf looked a tad chagrined, "Sorry, just... Bit of an understatement there, Commander." He noted. "The Conclave destroyed, a giant hole in the sky—Everything's a mess. Things aren't looking good."

"Which is why we're needed." The Commander noted firmly, his nose scrunching up at the thoughts had been on his mind as of late. "The Chantry lost control of both Templars and Mages. Now they argue over a New Divine while the Breach remains. The Inquisition could act when the Chantry cannot. Our followers would be part of that. There's so much we can—" Cullen catches himself, sees how Mahanon was staring at him and holding on to his every word, he'd realize his speech possibly coming off as a form of tirade. "Forgive me. I doubt you came here for a lecture."

"No, but if you have one prepared, I'd love to hear it." Mahanon noted with a bit of a smirk, "Your [bout](https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=1A9jgGupZV0&t=8s) [with that Chancellor](https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=cOnMSRMJMao#menu) was rather inspiring, I'm almost sorry it ended so soon."

Cullen breathes out a short laugh, "That makes one of us. So, you saw that, did you?" He remarked. "Thoughts?"

"Between you and him, I'm relieved that you're the one on my side with this whole Herald business, if I'm honest."

The Commander hummed curiously, "I'm sure that's mostly due to his being vehemently opposed to you in general," he said. "After all, you are a Mage. And I was once part of the order."

"But you're no longer a Templar, the same way I'm not just a Mage." Mahanon noted, "That said Commander, I'm pleased to be working alongside you. It is good know that Templars, even former ones, are not just inherently prejudice about mages."

Cullen frowned, because clearly, the Elf didn't know about the side of him that was a Templar in the past. "You might be misjudging there, Herald."

"I don't think I am." Mahanon shrugged, "But even so, right now, I trust you."

"Truly?"

"Would I say so if I didn't?"

"You barely know me, and not a lot of time has passed for it to be so."

"Then we should get to know better then. If you care to chat with an Elf."

Cullen chuckled a bit at that, "I'm afraid I would bore you."

"I highly doubt it," Mahanon refuted, "I think I find you quite interesting, commander."

Somehow, Cullen was taken aback. He didn't meet a lot of Elves, or conversed with them much. The few he chanced upon in passing, he didn't remember to be quite amicable. Thinking about it now, the short interaction with Mahanon has the commander completely forgetting the ire he's been feeling since Roderick and being referred as Knight-captain when he's no longer one.

"Commander?"

Cullen blinked, realizing that the other was staring at him curiously and still waiting for his response. He felt heat warming his cheeks. "Uh... Another time perhaps." he managed, clearing his throat. "I, ah... There's still a lot of work ahead."

Before Mahanon could make a response to that, another called out to the blond. One of the soldiers. "Commander! Ser Rylen has a report on our supply lines."

"As I was saying..." Cullen said leadingly, with a little knowing smirk to the Elf. "Safe travels, Herald."

The blond was glad for that unwitting rescue and opportunity to escape. Not that he found anything wrong with talking with Mahanon, but he didn't want to explain why he was distracted by him.

He didn't quite understand it himself either.

Mahanon nodded his thanks, before going off to the Apothecary to mixed some potions to prepare for the trip to Val Royeaux.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Canon divergent in the sense that the Inquisitor didn't come up to talk to Cullen after they broke off the fight and didn't get involve with Cullen and Chancellor's argument (Or you could say that the Player didn't move the Inquisitor to join in the conversation after that cutscene). But he did see it from a distant.
> 
> [In-Game Conversations](https://dragonagetranscripts.tumblr.com/post/140500777387/conversations-with-cullen-1-cullen-is-a-busy-man)
> 
> The PC approaches Cullen while he’s training recruits.
> 
> Cullen (to recruit): “You there! There’s a shield in your hand. Block with it. If this man were your enemy, you’d be dead.”
> 
> Cullen (to his lieutenant): “Lieutenant, don’t hold back. The recruits must prepare for a real fight, not a practice one.”
> 
> Lieutenant: “Yes, Commander.” (Salutes and leaves)
> 
> Cullen (to you): “We’ve received a number of recruits – locals from Haven and some pilgrims. None made quite the entrance you did.”
> 
> [Go to 1]
> 
> 1: Dialogue Options:
> 
> General: I’m glad I’m here. [Go to 2]  
> General: I like to stand out. [Go to 3]  
> General: It wasn’t my choice. [Go to 4]  
> 2: General: I’m glad I’m here.  
> PC: “I just hope I can help.”  
> Cullen: “As do we all. It is enough that you would try.”  
> [Go to 5]
> 
> 3: General: I like to stand out.  
> PC: “At least I got everyone’s attention.”  
> Cullen: “That you did.”  
> [Go to 5]
> 
> 4: General: It wasn’t my choice.  
> PC: “That wasn’t my idea.”  
> Cullen: “I’d be concerned if it was.”  
> [Go to 5]
> 
> 5: Conversation continues:
> 
> Cullen and PC begin a walk and talk ala The West Wing.
> 
> Cullen: “I was recruited to the Inquisition in Kirkwall, myself. I was there during the mage uprising – I saw firsthand the devastation it caused.”
> 
> A soldier trails along behind them.
> 
> Soldier: “Ser!” (Hands Cullen a report.)
> 
> Cullen: “Cassandra sought a solution. When she offered me a position, I left the templars to join her cause. Now it seems we face something far worse.” (Glances at report.)
> 
> Dialogue Options:
> 
> General: I believe the mark will help. [Go to 6]  
> General: Everything’s a mess. [Go to 7]  
> General: You trust in the Inquisition? [Go to 8]  
> 6: General: I believe the mark will help.  
> PC: “I must have this mark for a reason. It will work. I’m sure of it.”  
> Cullen: “Provided we can secure aid – but I’m confident we can.”  
> [Go to 9]
> 
> 7: General: Everything’s a mess.  
> PC: “The Conclave destroyed, a giant hole in the sky – things aren’t looking good.”  
> Cullen: “Which is why we’re needed.”  
> [Go to 9]
> 
> 8: General: You trust in the Inquisition?  
> PC: “You left the templars for this. You believe the Inquisition can work?”  
> Cullen: “I do.”  
> [Go to 9]
> 
> 9: Conversation continues:
> 
> Cullen: “The Chantry lost control of both templars and mages. Now they argue over a new Divine while the Breach remains. The Inquisition could act when the Chantry cannot. Our followers would be part of that. There’s so much we can– Forgive me. I doubt you came here for a lecture.”
> 
> Dialogue Options:
> 
> Flirt: I like your enthusiasm. [Go to 10]  
> General: I don’t mind. [Go to 11]  
> General: You’ve thought this through. [Go to 12]  
> General: No, not really. [Go to 13]  
> 10: Flirt: I like your enthusiasm.  
> PC: “No, but if you have one prepared I’d love to hear it.”  
> Cullen: (Laughs.) “Another time perhaps.”  
> PC: (Smiles awkwardly)  
> Cullen: “I, ah…” (Clears throat.)  
> [Go to 14]
> 
> 11: General: I don’t mind.  
> PC: “You understand our situation. I appreciate your opinion.”  
> Cullen: “Look around. Our people are well-organized and committed. Despite what the clerics may think, we’re in the best position to help.”  
> [Go to 14]
> 
> 12: General: You’ve thought this through.  
> PC: “You’ve given this a lot of thought.”  
> Cullen: “I know what happens when order is lost and action comes too late.”  
> [Go to 14]
> 
> 13: General: No, not really.  
> PC: “I hadn’t planned on it, no.”  
> Cullen: “Then I shall spare you.”  
> [Go to 14]
> 
> 14: Conversation continues:
> 
> Cullen: “There’s still a lot of work ahead.”
> 
> A soldier approaches.
> 
> Soldier: “Commander! Ser Rylen has a report on our supply lines.”
> 
> Cullen: “As I was saying.”
> 
> Cullen walks away.
> 
> [End conversation]


End file.
